


No Time Like the Present

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	No Time Like the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Teddy stopped on the landing outside his flat. He needed a moment to compose himself. 

Shame he didn't smoke, it might help calm his nerves. 

After the day he'd had at work, he decided that today was the day that he'd tell James how he felt about him. 

He wasn't going to let another night pass with James in the bedroom opposite his, sleeping beneath the heavy duvet, when they could have been keeping each other warm.

Teddy took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The first thing he noticed in the dimly lit room was James sprawled on the sofa, snoring softly. His chest felt tight, the ache overwhelming. He'd obviously tried to wait up for Teddy but as it was well past midnight, he'd fallen asleep.

Maybe he should let him sleep after all. How could he pour his heart out to someone as groggy as he'd be?

Approaching him slowly, Teddy's breath caught when James's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're home." A soft smile spread across his face as he sat up and stretched. "Rough day, then?"

Teddy nodded, the words stuck in his throat. He sat down beside James, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. 

Tomorrow, he decided. He'd tell James tomorrow. 

Then James wrapped an arm around his back, his chin resting on shoulder, while his other hand rubbed up and down Teddy's thigh comfortingly and Teddy knew that the time was now.

Teddy placed his hand on top of James's and held it when James seemed to start to pull away.

"I wanted to tell you something," he said looking down at their hands. His heart was pounding in his chest but James still hadn't moved which he hoped was a good sign. 

"I was thinking..." he started but James laced their fingers together and Teddy couldn't breathe.

Teddy turned to look at James. Their eyes met, neither of them saying a word, before Teddy closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to James's. 

"As much as I'm enjoying this," James said, when they finally broke apart, "I've had my eye on your bed for some time."

Teddy huffed a laugh. "Have you?"

"Oh, yes." James stood and held out his hand. 

Teddy took it and stood up as well, leaning in close to James, inhaling the scent of him, before turning out the light and leading him toward the bedroom.


End file.
